


New Toy For the Scion

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Slut Shaming, Some Plot, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Your family had a mutual relationship with the Shimada clan. Their aid and riches were within your father's fingertips, and in return, your entire family was expected to pledge your undying loyalty to the criminal empire.Not you. At least not willingly.





	1. New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by Hanzo's black leather gloves and is for my friend, Angel, who has an extreme thirst for this man XD

That tight cocktail dress with the long slits running down both of your legs was making Hanzo _sweat_. He had never seen you in attendance of any parties thrown by his father before, and yet here you were.

 

You were a wallflower of sorts, back perpetually pressed flush against the wall with a drink of white wine cradled in your hand, stem of the glass held in between your middle and ring finger. He watched you the entirety of that night, noting all the expressions that graced your lovely face; from bored to weary to exasperated.

You looked as if you were out of place with your chin resting on your fist as you gazed up at the full moon, seated on a small stool situated on the balcony.

 

Your elbow was propped up on the railing, wine glass empty, long-forgotten and placed next to your bare foot, which was no longer fitted snugly inside of a five inch wedge. The sheer, white stockings clinging to your legs were practically transparent as the Scion of the Shimada clan silently approached you, leather-clad hands resting in his suit's pants pockets.

"It is a beautiful night tonight... Why waste it sitting outside alone, isolated from the festivities?" You had not even heard anyone approaching you, too wrapped up in the vexatious web of mindless pondering.

"It _is_ a beautiful night... A night that I'd rather be spending literally anywhere else." The spiteful lilt in your voice was the first thing that caught the man's attention, noticing the way your posture stiffened as well.

 

"You do not seem happy to be in attendance of this party." You scoffed, shoulders slumping slightly as you continued to stare up at the guardian of the night sky.

"I would say that's an understatement... My father practically forced me here, even though he knew how I felt about these type of affairs. I want nothing to do with the Shimada clan." Oh, _yikes_.

Hanzo rolled his eyes a little before walking closer to the wooden railing, placing his forearms on it only an arm's length away from you. He leant over it and tilted his chin up to get a better view of the full moon. To your surprise, the man let out an amused chuckle.

 

"That is a line I am all too familiar with. I hear it from my little brother constantly." He hummed thoughtfully, mentally noting the way you looked over at him with a skeptical mien.

"Are you apart of the clan?" Hanzo shrugged, speaking nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather.

"I am one of the scions of the Shimada clan." In other words, a successor to a criminal empire.

 

"I should've assumed so, considering the way you're dressed.." Hanzo's eyebrow rose as he tilted his head curiously in your direction.

"And yourself? You wear the attire suited for a princess." You snort in amusement whilst casting a cautious side glance toward the eldest Shimada son.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Are you not?" You couldn't help but to giggle at his obliviousness.

 

"No, I'm not. My father is just an associate of your father's... I'm just here as a figurehead." His eyes never left your body as you shrugged indifferently, updo bouncing along with your shoulder's movements.

"What is your father's last name?" It wasn't that you were unwilling to tell him, you were just confused as to _why_ he wanted to know.

"[Your Last Name]." A small grin spread across the man's face at this.

 

"My father speaks highly of your own. He is willing to help your father in anyway he can, and in return... You are in debt to us." It was your turn to raise your eyebrows in immense suspicion, mulling the man's statement over in your head.

"In debt how? You make it sound as if your family owns mine." It does.

"We do." You abruptly stood to your feet and snatched up your wedges in one hand with an unpleasant scowl on your beautiful face, glaring at the man and getting an eyeful of him for the first time that night.

 

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't _own_ me or my father. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." As you made a move to step around the Shimada heir, both of your forearms were grabbed tightly, halting you from moving a step further.

"On the contrary, I _do_ own you, Ms. [Your Last Name]." One of his hands gripping your forearm released it in favor of running it down your side, stopping at the top of one of the slits in your dress, warm, glove-covered fingertips pressing into your soft flesh.

 

"And quite frankly, I hate when my possessions step out of line." No one even bothered to look in your direction as Hanzo continued to explore each and every one of your curves, hand traveling from the top of your thigh up to the low cut neckline of your dress.

"Your _possessions_?!" You gritted your teeth in anger, attempting to yank your arm out of his rough grip, but to no avail.

All of the party attendees appeared to be too focused on the jamboree, or too drunk to care that the eldest son of the Shimada clan was currently feeling you up in plain sight.

 

"You have two options, Ms. [Your Last Name]. You can either be an obedient little slut and come with me, or I can make you. The choice is yours." Your cheeks burned with rage and embarrassment all the same as your glare only hardened. If looks could kill...

"I wouldn't be caught dead congregating with a _criminal_." He did not like your tone one bit.

What an ungrateful ingrate... And after everything his family had done for yours. How could a woman so beautiful be so bitter and crude?

 

"Come with me." It was an irrelevant statement, considering you didn't have a choice in the matter as the older man pulled you along, hand locked around your forearm in a vice grip.

He was well built, that much was evident by the way his biceps flexed as he tugged you alongside him, gloved hand slipping down to your wrist. You couldn't help but to eye the expensive watch secured around his wrist, probably worth more than your life. The Shimada clan must be an extremely successful, criminal, empire. 

 

You were rudely brought out of your thoughts as you were shoved onto a soft bed, landing on your back with a small "pat" and a little bounce.

"You have thirty seconds to lift your dress above your stomach, or I will do it for you." You couldn't believe what this man, this _stranger_ , was suddenly asking of you.

You hadn't known him for even an hour and he was already claiming you as his possession, behaving as if you were some toy, his toy, that he could play with whenever he saw fit. Spoiled Shimada brat...

 

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm not your toy, you delusional bastard!" It appeared that words would not do in order to get you to behave like a proper lady, so Hanzo decided he should rectify that little problem immediately.

"It appears you are in need of a lesson in manners... Lucky for you, I am feeling generous today." The man spoke lowly as he stalked toward you, dark, chocolate eyes never breaking contact with your own as he stared you down like a beast.

You were too shaky to do anything except lie there and watch Hanzo with wide eyes as he loosened the royal blue tie around his neck.

 

He held the soft piece of fabric in his hand, pulling and stretching it as if to test its durability. He put one knee, then another onto the bed you were currently frozen on top of.

Before you could even back further away, your ankle was being pulled at as he forced your lower body closer to him, pushing your cocktail dress up until your thighs and panties were in view.

The stockings covering your legs left little to the imagination, not to mention the cute lingerie you had on covering your pussy.

 

"Get off!" You attempted to kick at the man, aiming specifically for his groin, yet failing to land even a single kick to his form. He was fast.

"After all my family has done for you, and _this_ is how you repay our kindness and hospitality? Insolent _cur_." Hanzo had an angry scowl on his face, but that wasn't what scared you.

What _did_ scare you was how quickly he managed to grasp your jaw in his hand with brutal force, more than likely to leave a bruise, before shoving that silk tie into your mouth. Before you could spit it out, Hanzo quickly tied the cloth around the back of your head in a tight knot.

 

The man smirked, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked you over. Eyes widened in fear, lips quivering and wrapped nicely around his tie, thighs trembling and chest heaving... What a cute little whore.

"Not so mouthy now, are we? It appears my lesson has already begun to bare results... But you still must be punished for your earlier discrepancies." You would've cried out louder for help, but you knew it would be futile due to the blue fabric stuffed in your mouth.

 

"I believe you have earned several strikes tonight, Ms. [Your Last Name]." Hanzo was muttering to himself as he pulled your body toward him, stomach in his lap and hands held in front of your face with his free hand.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming next.

"I would ask you to count them, but.." The man hummed in amusement, leather fingers running meticulously down your spine.

"Your mouth appears to be a little.. _Occupied_."

 

His hand trailed lower down your back achingly slow. You could feel the goosebumps rising up on your skin as that black leather glove stroked both of your ass cheeks, making you tense up involuntarily.

Hanzo merely chuckled at your reaction.

"Are you afraid?" Your muffled squeal was the only answer Hanzo received as his palm finally made contact with your left ass cheek.

"Good.. You should be."

 

He struck you so hard that the spot where he had hit was buzzing with pain, a light pink hue blooming across the globe of the cheek. There was no time to rest as one blow was followed by another in quick succession, drawing incoherent babbles and muffled screams from your shaking form.

Hanzo wasn't easing up one bit as he dealt you your "punishment", gloved hand squeezing your ass after every five strikes, fingers digging into your abused flesh like soft Play-Doh.

 

You lost count of how many times he had hit you, mind too clouded with drunk, shameful lust. Each time his hand came down on your ass, you responded with a strained groan of pleasure. At first, your whimpers were due to pain, but now... Well...

It _definitely_ wasn't the pain that had your panties soaked and clinging to your lips...

 

Hanzo's paused momentarily, and you tensed up in fear of him finding out your dirty little secret... Undoubtedly, this was turning you on. Unhurriedly, he pulled down your panties like peeling off a bandaid, catching you dead to rights.

"Hmm.. It appears I was correct in my earlier assumption." He pressed a single finger against your slit, dragging the digit up and down until the tip slid inside of you with little to no pressure at all.

"You _are_ a whore."

 

Hanzo finger fucked you relentlessly, thumb abusing your clit as his fingers scissored and stretched inside of your cunt. Tears were streaming down your face. Loud sobs caused your body to shake even more.

When you attempted to wiggle out of his lap, Hanzo yanked out the bejeweled clip keeping your hair in an updo, delicate tresses of hair cascading down in an instant. He wasted no time in grabbing a fistful, twisting it before tugging hard enough to make your head tilt back and make your scalp burn.

"Hold still, whore. Your punishment is far from over." 

 

 

If it weren't for your current situation, you would have taken a moment to look around the bedroom and appreciate its gorgeous decor. If your eyes weren't bleary with tears, you would have enjoyed your time spent there. 

 

Shimada castle was a beautiful place indeed.


	2. Messy Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were such a mess, but Hanzo didn't care. Even when you cried, drooled, and trembled, it only turned him on even more. It almost made him want to keep you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm horrible at writing just one chapter to stories, please kill me.

That lovely night filled with the shimmering ivory light from the full moon was absolutely ruined for you, now tainted an inky black that reflected your broken, pliant mentality. Unfortunately for you, the eldest son of the Shimada clan had taken an immense liking to you, meaning he wasn't ready to let you go just yet.

 

Even after all the guests had cleared out of the castle's main hall, and the extravagant jamboree had finally came to an end, you were _still_ there, lying vulnerably on that king sized bed, gagged and utterly humiliated with your own juices running down your legs and staining your stockings.

Hanzo had his fun with you repetitively that entire night, pushing his fingers in and out of your overstimulated pussy just to get a reaction from you, whether it be a muffled scream or the clenching of your walls around his digits. At some point, he had to tie your hands together with an old piece of a silk scarf because you had attempted to punch him in the face, or anywhere your fist could reach, multiple times.

 

Your once tidy hair was now in tangles and knots, clumpy due to the strands sticking to your sweaty forehead. Your hands were bound and placed in front of you as your upper body remained in a slumped forward position, backing arching and pushing your ass high up into the air within Hanzo's grasp.

The crisp, white dress you once wore was now in a heap on the soft, scarlet carpet at the foot of the bed. The only article of clothing you had on anymore was the sheer stockings that stopped at your upper thighs and your bra.

 

Technically, you weren't exactly _wearing_ the bra, considering the straps clung loosely onto your shoulders. The top of the undergarment was pulled down far enough so that your tits spilled over, making it much easier for the man to abuse them as well. Your cute little panties accompanied your dress in the pile on the floor, wedged heels lost prior to being forcefully tugged into this cursed bedroom.

Hanzo was having too much fun with you, watching you hungrily and taking immense satisfaction for the way you would squirm whenever you heard the crack of his leather belt. He couldn't quite get enough of the way your thighs trembled like baubles on a shelf during an earthquake each time the belt struck you, painting your whole ass a deep shade of red. You were buzzing with pain.

 

The tie in your mouth had been soaked with your spit a long time ago, drool and tears running down your neck and collarbone, staining the crumbled sheets beneath you. Ultimately, you decided that shutting your eyes would be much easier than trying to fight, or get away from this criminal.

There was literally no escape. Perhaps you would pass out eventually and he would send you home in this pathetic, abused state.

"Are you giving up so easily already? I have not even had any _real_ fun with you yet, my precious little whore." Real fun? You couldn't help but tense up after hearing him say that.

 

So everything foregoing was considered mere foreplay to this man? You started crying again, eyes squeezed shut as your entire body shook with helpless sobs and whines. You just wanted to go home...

"So beautiful... You are very lovely when you cry, Ms. [Your Name]." The mattress dipped underneath his weight as he placed his knees on either side of your hips, body looming over your own.

His presence could have been comforting, had he any intentions of consoling you in the first place. Which he didn't, of course. When one toy breaks, you don't bother trying to repair it. You toss it away, and buy another one without another thought.

 

Hanzo leant over your back, gloved hand cradling your chin almost lovingly whilst his thumbs rubbed your cheeks as if you were an expensive porcelain doll. His fingers ran over your pouty lips, wrapped around the blue, saliva-soaked tie.

"Look at you... You have made such a mess, _Hime_." You can only whine in response, tears in a steady stream down your face as he begun to rut against your bare cunt, bulge nearly pressing into you.

If it weren't for his pants, you were certain he would have slipped in easily just from how wet you were. Hanzo knew this as well, but this was a special occasion he wanted to savor and draw out as long as humanly possible.

"You've ruined my pants." The scion deadpanned, pulling away from you slightly to assess the damage your dripping pussy had done to his expensive dress pants.

 

"Perhaps my lessons have not been... Suitable enough for you, pet. You need to be punished more.. And harshly, it seems." Half of his statements were very rhetorical and irrelevant, considering you never had a choice to begin with.

The tie was removed from your mouth, which you were extremely thankful for. What you weren't grateful for was what the tie was replaced with; three fingers clad in black leather. You could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, right before the tip of his cock was sliding up and down your slit. You began to sob again. 

 

"I will enjoy this." He chuckled to himself as he pushed his cock inside of you, slowly, enjoying the way you keened at the slight burn from the stretch.

You were too loud without that tie in your mouth and as much as Hanzo enjoyed hearing you squeal and whimper helplessly, he couldn't risk you possibly alerting someone within the castle. The fingers in your mouth did little to muffle your cries, but at least you couldn't speak.

"You are such a delicate creature..." The way you responded to each and every one of his touches was practically hypnotizing the Shimada, damn near drunk on your body.

 

As if you were being electrocuted and tortured with pleasure, you would keel over and shake like a leaf being blown around on a windy day. This did not deter Hanzo, or even ease the brutal thrusts into you as his hips slammed against your ass repeatedly.

You knew he wouldn't stop until you were completely spent, which would have been a good thing in another circumstance. Your entire body was covered in sweat, and you could barely breathe with him holding your hips like two handle bars, using them as leverage to fuck you.

 

"Mmf!" You nearly choked when Hanzo forced his fingers further into your mouth, wiggling the digits around like agitated worms.

Your tongue pushed against the smooth material of the glove in an attempt to force it out of your throat, yet it did little to help, considering he was exponentially stronger than your tongue.

 

Hanzo increased the strength in his fingers, applying more pressure and pushing down _hard_ on your bottom jaw until it was thrumming with excruciating pain. You were convinced this man would kill you if he didn't find your reactions so pleasurable.

Your jaw was stretched to fuck, and you could have passed out if the prominent, lewd sound of his cock sliding in and out of you wasn't so distracting. You couldn't hold on any longer, you had no choice but to cum.

Your sudden orgasm must have caught him off guard. Once you were at your wits end, you clenched down on his cock, body wracked with violent spasms. Hanzo groaned into your ear, warm breath tickling the shell and lobe.

 

"Are you already finished? A pity." You were hoping this would be the end of his "punishment", but of course it wasn't.

He wouldn't stop until you were overflowing with his cum. Some part of you was hoping he would pull out before finishing inside, but Hanzo was not willing to. Either that, or he didn't really care, and another part of you didn't care either. Perhaps his lessons were "paying off".

Still, you had no choice but to sit there pathetically on your knees and take all of his strong strokes. You could barely even cry out when you felt warmth pooling in your belly as the wealthy scion pumped you full of his priceless seed.

 

Any other woman would have been ecstatic, eager to take this man's possessive handling and long, thick ropes of cum deep inside of their cunts, but you weren't most women. That was what Hanzo loved about you, a mysteriously gorgeous vixen that had caught his attention without even trying.

The very first moment he saw you was when he decided to keep you for his own, making you his beautiful, most favorite pet. Your body, mind, and soul belonged to Hanzo Shimada now.

 

 

Yes... You would be the perfect woman for him, and he would spoil you _immensely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yea! I'm screaming, guys, please don't let this become _another_ series because I can fucking feel the urge


	3. The Woman in the Priceless Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't know who the woman was in the mirror, staring back at you with tears running down her face, pricey jewelry around her neck, adorned with bruises and diamonds. She looked so broken, so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some angst kinda? Hnnn, sorry for the slight feels!

You woke up the next morning feeling tired and sore, gold sunlight streaming into the soundless bedroom originating from a small window. Your first thought was about how exhausted you were, contemplating on whether you should roll back over and resume your slumber or not. That was when the blatant realization struck you.

 

_This wasn't your bedroom._

 

Your heart began to palpitate, chest heaving as you glanced around the room with an anxious expression plastered on your face. If this wasn't your bedroom, then who's bedroom was it exactly? When you attempted to recall last night's events, your head started to pound.

It felt as if someone was using a jackhammer in your brain, sending little shockwaves throughout your skull that caused it to thrum painfully. The strange part was you don't even remember drinking _that_ much...

 

The bedroom was fairly gorgeous and well decorated. It was easy to tell that the furniture was authentic and very expensive from only a glance. Perhaps your father had called a personal escort to take you to a nearby hotel so you would be safe for the night, but that didn't make the _most_ sense...

This place was a little too fancy to be in a hotel, or so you thought. You also weren't quite sure why your muscles were sore, soft skin littered with different markings.

Out of pure curiosity, you lightly run your fingertips over a particularly noticeable mark on your wrist, winching when excruciating pain rocketed up through your arm. The pain was all too familiar, and your fragmented memories were slowly flooding back in.

 

"Good morning, Ms. [Your Name]. How are you feeling?" Your head whipped in the direction of the voice, which wasn't a smart idea considering you were still very much hungover.

"You mustn't be so hasty, darling, or you may hurt yourself." The man sat on the edge of the bed you were currently situated on, holding a glass of water in one hand and a small pill in the other.

Your eyes flickered between his face and the pill suspiciously, feeling an extreme sense of unease in your gut when you looked at him. You didn't remember much, but you were _certain_  this man was nothing but trouble.

 

"Here, take this. It should help your headache." You were in too much pain to object, so you took the glass and medicine out of his hands, downing the water and pill instantly.

Your throat was so dry and the water was very refreshing. Only a few moments after consumption, your head was starting to feel better already, yet something felt... Off. Your head wasn't pounding, no, but you did feel extremely lightheaded.

 

"Ah, I almost forgot.. I have something for you, _Hime_." He was searching in his pockets for something, but that was the last thing on your mind as you involuntarily flopped back against the large mattress.

Suddenly, you weren't in control of your body anymore. It was as if your muscles had locked up because you couldn't move them one bit, not even your fingertips. All you could control were your eyes and mouth, but you couldn't quite speak.

"I bought this for you, my love. I saw it in the jewelry store this morning and I just knew it would look positively dazzling on you."

 

He held up a diamond necklace that shimmered in the light, projecting miniscule rainbows all around the bedroom. The necklace consisted of a long, silver chain embezzled with copious amounts of diamonds identical to stars.

Betelgeuse, Rigel, Polaris and Altair, all lined up in a perfect row and ready to bedeck your clavicle. The man moved closer to you on the bed, lifting you up and holding you in his arms to clasp the necklet around your throat.

There was little you could do besides lie limply against his chest whilst he petted your hair and kissed your shoulders. It was only then did you notice your attire had most definitely changed.

 

Considering this wasn't your bedroom, it was very unlikely that you would wear a short, white nightie to a hotel after returning from a party. Not to mention the fact that your skin carried the fragrance of expensive soaps and oils. Someone had cleaned you and washed your hair, and you _knew_ it wasn't your doing...

"My love, you make that piece of jewelry look like utter trash. It simply cannot compete with your beauty." He spoke to you as if you were his... And _that_ was when everything from the night before came back to you in an instant.

 

Despite the drug running rampant in your blood, you violently jerked your body forward and out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" You scooted backwards until your back hit the headboard, preventing you from going any further.

This man was Hanzo Shimada, a despicable creature that truly believed he was entitled to everything _and_ everyone. He had taken advantage of you yesterday night as well...

 

"Hmm, so you are remembering more about our time spent together... A pity. I was hoping you would be pliant for a lot longer." You snarled at the possessive scion, hugging your knees tightly to your chest in an attempt to disappear entirely from his sickening gaze.

You didn't want to look at him, and you certainly didn't want that criminal's eyes on your body any longer. He was a criminal _and_ he had drugged you, using your body without consent.

"I don't care who you are, but when I tell my father about this-"

 

Hanzo's fingers were furled around your throat before you could even finish your statement, and his speed frightened you.

"Your father will _not_ be hearing a word about this, I can assure you, Ms. [Your Name]. Now, behave like a proper lady. I would hate for you to ruin your necklace so soon." His fingertips pressed harder into your neck until he was constricting your windpipe entirely.

Your primal instincts begun to kick in and you started thrashing around furiously, sucking in desperate gulps of air in an attempt to prevent yourself from passing out.

 

Dark shadows begun to form in the corners of your vision like a vignette photo and you just _knew_ he had made an attempt to take your life, or at the very least your consciousness.

"You haven't had a chance to see your necklace yet have you, _Hime_?" It felt like hours of asphyxiation until his grip loosened, and you were finally able to breathe again.

"M-monster!" Your hand flew up to your neck immediately, fingers gently massaging your abused throat as you cough and sputtered in an attempt to regulate your distorted breathing.

 

Hanzo was not interested in your senseless babbling, which was evident when your body was suddenly being picked up bridal style, once again without your consent. The scion held you as if you weighed little to nothing, making you blush in slight embarrassment and anger.

"Why did you buy this for me? I am _not_ your wife." The necklace was undeniably beautiful, but you still weren't sure why he had bought it for you in the first place...

"Perhaps not... But you _are_ mine, and I expect you to wear clothing and accessories that accentuate your beauty."

 

"I'm _not_  yours! You've been forcing yourself on me since yesterday! I don't know much about you, but what I do know is that you're a bona fide piece of shit."

"Watch your tongue, _girl_. I have no qualms against gagging you again, so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." He wasn't wearing the same suit from yesterday which was the only thing you noticed that was different about him. 

He wasn't wearing gloves either, and that was a huge relief. Leather being dashed against sensitive skin was certainly not the most pleasant sensation in the world.

 

"You can't keep this up for long.. My father _will_ come looking for me." Hanzo was only half acknowledging your words, more focused on memorizing each and every curve of your body once more.

You were so soft and the nightie only emphasized this, considering how thin and delicate the material was. Hanzo placed his hands on your hips, easing the bottom of your nightgown up until it was balled around your midsection.

"If you can behave, I will allow you to leave." You didn't believe that for one moment. 

 

"Why should I believe anything that comes out of the mouth of a criminal?" It wasn't like you had a choice either way, he was already pulling your panties down.

"You can always try to overpower me. I welcome you to try, _Koneko_." You and Hanzo were both well aware you didn't stand a chance against him, that much was proven yesterday night.

There was nothing else you could do but allow him take you once more. As you stood in front of the body length mirror, Hanzo stood directly behind you, chin on your shoulder as he observed your body.

 

"So beautiful..." A warning was not issued before he was pressing the tip of his already cock against your pussy lips, slipping inside surprisingly easy.

You brace yourself against his thrusts by using the edges of the mirror to keep your body from slumping down in a pathetic heap on the floor. You saw a woman looking back at you with red, puffy eyes, swollen lips and a shameful expression on her face.

It was too much to take in and you wanted to turn away, avoiding the pitiful sight in the reflective glass. Hanzo was quicker, however, gripping your jaw with the hand that wasn't holding your hip and forced your head back toward the mirrored image.

 

The first thing your eyes went to was the beauty necklace hung around your neck. Your shoulders were decorated as well, flesh littered with varying bruises of different shapes and sizes. There were also bite marks, angry red circles sunken into your skin causing a noticeable impression; the telltale sign of possession.

You didn't realized you were crying until your doppelganger in the mirror was sobbing as well with salty tears running down her face. He bought you expensive things, bathe you and took care of you like a fragile, porcelain doll and when it was time to claim you, claim you he did.

 

Your mind began to wander to various places in an attempt to drown out the obscene sounds of skin against skin. You thought about your father and if you would ever see him again.

You thought about your family's relations to the Shimada's and how the bond you've created would be broken, should the rumor of the Shimada clan's next successor being a delusional, kidnapping psychopath get out. Even then, Hanzo was not careless. He would never slip up and allow something so detrimental to his family's reputation to be known.

 

Your reflection was trembling now, her lip snagged in between her teeth as she held onto the framed glass for all she was worth. The woman in the mirror nearly collapsed when the man behind her dug his fingers into her hip painfully as he finally came undone not too long after, painting the walls of her cunt with his wealthy seed.

His offhand was still holding your jaw to ensure you were spectating the entire ordeal, and it only made you sob louder. Hanzo only pulled out when he was sure every last drop of cum was spilled inside of you. You could already feel the shame oozing out and steadily running down your thighs...

 

"Come, my princess. It is time for your bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is practically a prisoner now.. Well, a prisoner that is treated like royalty. Most of the time anyway-


	4. The Second Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds you holed up in the secluded bedroom Hanzo has designated for you. You inform Genji of everything that has transpired ever since the night of the party after meeting him by chance. When he tells you just how long you've been in that room, your composure completely shatters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn't continue this... I hate myself LOL

How long had it been since you had seen your father? There was no way to tell time in that isolated room, so you weren't sure. To you, it felt like years. The eldest son of the Shimada clan had literally kidnapped you and held you against your will for God knows how long. On the bright side, he wasn't starving you or anything of that nature. Quite the opposite, actually.

 

He treated you like a princess, catering to your every need and buying you expensive jewelry and nightgowns for no particular reason. You assumed he was attempting to appease your anger with all of the luxurious gifts, but they did little to make you happy.

If anything, they angered you. You hated looking at yourself in the mirror, clad with fine silk and satin and adorned with a plethora of priceless gems. In his twisted mind, Hanzo thought he was doing you a favor. You hated his gifts, and you hated him even more.

You had attempted to escape plenty of times, but all of your attempts ended in failure. The scion was much quicker than you, so running away was out of the question. You couldn't overpower him either, not to mention the fact that there was nothing in the bedroom you could use as a weapon. The windows were locked as well.

 

There was nothing to break the glass with either. Admittedly, you could use your hands, but you decided against it. You didn't want to hurt yourself, and you knew Hanzo didn't want to see you injured either. Despite all of his sadistic tendencies, he still took care of your basic human needs.

Today, he was off on a business trip, so your bedroom door was locked, as were both windows as per usual. He had left you a basket full of food, varying from bread, to fruits and vegetables, and even meat to be stored in the room's small refrigerator. You had enough food to last for a year, but you weren't particularly hungry right now.

You plopped down on the plush king sized bed with a short exhale, limbs splayed atop the mattress haphazardly. You didn't feel like doing anything today, too bored and too tired to care. The only good thing about Hanzo being around was conservation purposes. You felt as if you would go crazy if you had no one to interact with.

 

It was basic human nature, seeking companionship out of loneliness and sometimes boredom. Even if he _was_ a cruel and unreasonable man, talking to him was engaging to you. To keep yourself from rolling over onto the dark side of the bed shrouded in distorted sanity, you read a lot. Hanzo was kind enough to provide you with novels when you finished one.

You were in the middle of a particularly large book when you heard a voice and footsteps. It definitely wasn't Hanzo, you could tell that much by the voice. It sounded much younger than your captor's. Curiously, you walk over to the bedroom door and gently rap your knuckle against the smooth wood. The footsteps stop suddenly, then start up again. They sounded much closer than before.

“Hello? Are you in there, _Anija_? I thought you were on a business trip.” Your Japanese wasn't that good, but you knew “ _Anija_ ” meant “older brother”. Perhaps it was Hanzo’s younger brother, the one he spoke of the first night you met him.

 

“Um, Hanzo isn't here…” You responded softly, almost hoping he hadn't heard you. What if he was just as bad as his brother? No, what if he was _worse_?

Just as you were beginning to regret your decision, Genji spoke again with a noticeably surprised lilt in his tone.

“Are you my brother's girl? What are you doing inside one of the guest bedrooms?” So _that’s_ where you were…

At first, you had just assumed it was Hanzo’s bedroom, but it was too simple and almost feminine to be his. The guest before you must have been female as well because the room’s decor definitely had a woman's touch to it.

 

“I'm uh, not really his girl… I can explain if you open the door?” You had thought about pushing past him and running away, shouting at the top of your lungs for help, but you didn't know what his intentions were yet.

“Why can't you open the door?” The poor boy seemed genuinely confused. Perhaps he didn't have a clue what his older brother was doing in his spare time.

“It’s locked from the inside…” You hear the sound of multiple keys jingling before a clicking sound, then the door is slowly opened.

 

Once the door is halfway open, you catch a peek of the younger Shimada. His hair was just like his brother's, with the exceptions of green tips, which you were assuming wasn't natural. The black and green strands weren’t slicked back like Hanzo’s either.

His face was more youthful, jaw defined and nose just like his brother's. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown, like a soft, warm caramel color. He also wasn't dressed up like Hanzo had been each time you saw him the older man, which was sort of a relief for you.

Genji was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a black jacket, zipper open with the collar popped, dark skinny jeans and black athletic-like shoes. He was dressed like a commoner, to say the least, but you knew he was anything but.

 

Meanwhile, you were dressed in a slightly transparent, black nightgown that came to your thighs. The straps of the gown were thin and made of tulle, easy to slide down your shoulders if he wanted to. The neckline of the nightie was low and too revealing for your tastes, but it wasn't as if you had a choice except to accept it and wear it.

Your hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and your collarbone was still decorated by that diamond necklace Hanzo had purchased for you awhile back. Genji and you stood gaping silently at one another for a good minute before he spoke up.

“Hanzo never told me about you.. I can't believe my brother is _finally_ getting laid!” The younger man chuckled in an attempt to ease the tension in the air.

 

It didn't take a genius to realize that this situation was off. The fact that the bedroom was locked from the inside was the first suspicious sign, not to mention the fact that his brother had not mentioned you to him before...

“I assure you it isn't like that.. Could you come inside? I want to explain the situation.” Genji nodded without another word and shut the door behind him as he stepped inside.

It was a good thing he had a key to the room, or else you both would be trapped in this cursed bedroom. You didn't want to be responsible for that, mainly because he appeared to be a nice young man. To you, at least.

 

“Have a seat on the ottoman, I'm gonna make some tea.” You point to the circular ottoman in the corner of the room before entering the kitchen to prep the miniature stove for a kettle.

The layout of the bedroom was strange, really. There was a normal bedroom in the middle of the room, an en-suite to the right of the room behind a door equipped with a full bath, and a small kitchen to the left of the room behind another door. It was as if this room was made to hold prisoners because that's what you felt like.

You poke your head inside the bedroom, eyes scanning around until you found Genji sitting on top of the ottoman with furrowed eyebrows. He appeared to be in deep thought.

“Uh, what tea would you like?” It was easy to tell your inquiry had thrown the young man off because he was gawking at you with a curious expression on his face.

 

“Green please.” _Of course_. You stifle a laugh before heading back into the leftmost room.

It was mostly silent, save for the clanking of pots and absent minded whistling coming from your puckered lips. Genji wasn't saying anything and you couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing…

“The stove's on high, so it shouldn't take long..” Genji just nods, making this situation even _more_ awkward. You wished he would make this easy for you to say…

It was obvious that he respected his brother and telling him something like this definitely wouldn't sit well with the younger scion, but he had to know the truth eventually.

 

“Pardon me, but you look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?” He tilts his head side to side in an almost comical manner, attempting to remember your face.

“You probably know my father, but I don't think I've ever met you, Mr. Shimada.” Genji waves his hand back and forth dismissively with a sour expression in his face.

“ _Please_ don't call me ‘Mr. Shimada’.. It makes me feel old, like my brother.” When you laughed, Genji took that as a good sign. At least you were responsive.

“Alright.. Can I call you Genji then?” The young man’s thick eyebrows rose in mute appreciation at the sound of his name on your lips.

 

“You may. What should I call you?”

“[Your Name]. It's nice to finally meet you, Genji. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under.. Better circumstances.” That's right, you still haven't told him why you were here in the first place.

“Right.. So, if you aren't my brother's girl, why are you here then?” You weren't sure if Genji was suspicious or curious, but you answered him nonetheless.

You start from the beginning, when you first met Hanzo out on the balcony that night of the extravagant party thrown at Shimada castle. You tell Genji _everything_ , from the way Hanzo treated and spoke to you, noting the change in his facial expressions throughout your explanation. When you finally finish, the kettle begun to whistle. You excuse yourself to the kitchen to fix your cups of tea.

 

You were more of a coffee fan, but tea was more relaxing. Genji thanks you as he takes the porcelain teacup out of your small hands. You wait for him to take a sip in heavy anticipation, hoping it was up to par with his tastes. The young man blows away the steam before carefully sipping the hot liquid, eyes closed as he critiqued your tea making skills.

When he began to take longer sips, you assumed he enjoyed it. You both sip the green tea in a comfortable, yet tense silence, knowing he would have many questions about your story once you were both done with the tea.

“ _Arigato_.. For the tea.” You nod in acknowledgement, lips retracting from the rim of the teacup as you swallow down the remnants of the beverage.

 

“You're welcome.. So uh, I'm sure you have questions.”

“Damn right I do.”

“U-uh, ask away and I'll answer as best I can.” You allot the man some time to mull over the questions in his head, praying that his questions wouldn't be crude.

“What was the date when you were taken?”

“The party was thrown in April.. April, 10 I believe.” Genji exhales before crossing his arms.

 

 

“It's the 7th of May now, [Your Name]. You've been in this room for almost a month now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, man, why do I do this to myself ajdldkns

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
